Gomen-ne Watashi
by Mana Maru
Summary: Mary bertengkar dengan Seto,dan dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Seto,apa yg akan terjadi?,apakan Dunia ini akan hancur(?) Karena mereka bertengkar?


Gomen-ne** Watashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maru : yo!,ketemu lagi ama Maru!,judul FIC ini Maru ambil dari judul lagu nya Fairy tail! *PLAK.**

**Mi : dan ini adalah FIC pertama Maru di bagian Romace(?).**

**Geko&Shayora : langsung Disclaimer yo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Aku cuman bikin FIC ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/project itu Jin (Shinzen no Teki - P) & Shidu.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Romance**

**.**

**.**

**. Summary : Mary bertengkar dengan Seto,dan dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Seto,apa yg akan terjadi?,apakah dunia ini akan hancur(?) karena mereka bertengkar?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC ( yg ini ada pasti!),Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal,Jelek,dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei,apa maksudmu?!,aku tidak menghilangkan sepatumu!,lagipula dari tadi aku hanya merangkai bunga!"

"Apa?,tidak mungkin Mary,tapi kumohon jangan lah berbohong,dan jangan Marah,aku tidak menuduhmu, tapi tolong beri tau,dimana sepatuku?"

Dan suara apa itu?,yap itu suara yg jarang terdengar dari markas.

"Sungguh!,aku tidak mengambilnya"

"Jujur saja Mary,kumohon!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengambilnya!"

Yap,suara yg jarang itu berasal dari 2 orang anggota,yaitu Seto dan Mary yg sedang bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele 'sepatu hilang'.

"Baiklah!,kukira kau mempercayaiku!, tapi ternyata tidak!,aku benar2 tidak mengambilnya!"

"Aku percaya kepadamu,tapi kumohon kali ini kau jujur-"

_**SLAPPP**_

terdengar suatu suara yg lumayan nyaring dan berhasil membuat suasana hening.

"M-Mary?,kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Itu karena salahmu!,aku membencimu!"

Sekarang tinggallah Seto sendirian dengan bekas tamparan yg masih terlihat jelas di pipi sebelah kanannya.

'Apa mungkin benar Mary tidak mengambil sepatuku?'

Tiba2 ada yg menepuk pundak Seto dari belakang.

"Aah!,eh,Shintaro-san"

"Ne,Seto,ada apa dengan Mary?"

"Tidak...,d-dia...,tadi aku menuduh..,maksudku bukan menuduh,aku mengira dia yg mengambil sepatuku"

"Sepatumu?"

"Iya..."

"Ooh,hei,apa kau lupa?,Sepatumu ada di jendela kamarmu"

"Eh?!"

Akhirnya mereka berlari kearah kamar Seto.

Dan hasilnya adalah...,mereka menemukan sepatu yg sedari tadi mereka cari.

"J-jadi...,bukan Mary?"

**Shintaro menggeleng**

"Bukan,kau lah yg menaruhnya"

"MARYYY!,AKU HARUS MENCARINYA!"

Akhirnya Seto pun mencari Mary ke semua tempat.

**MARY'S SIDE.**

Di Hutan,disana ada Mary yg sedang merangkai bunga.

"Mary,apa kau disini?"

"Huuh?"

Ternyata Seto berada di belakang Mary.

"Disini kau rupanya,aku mencarimu!"

"Apa maumu?,menuduhku lagi?,tch, pergi lah!"

"Tidak!,aku tau bukan kau yg mengambilnya!,sebenarnya...,aku lah yg salah..."

"Lalu apa maumu?,geez,aku tau itu, aku sudah memberi tau mu"

"Eh?,i-iya..."

"Yasudah,lebih baik kau pergi saja"

Mary pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya,sambil sedari tadi menyembunyikan matanya dengan **_poni_** nya.

"Tunggu!"

Tiba2 ada yg menarik tangan Mary.

"**_Lepaskan..._**"

"T-tapi"

"Sudah kubilang Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Apa lagi?,mau menuduhku lg tentang apa?!"

Mary pun menarik tangan nya dengan paksa lalu langsung pergi menjauh.

"Mary tunggu!,tolong dengarkan dulu!"

"Tidak ada lg yg harus kau jelaskan,sekarang pergi!"

Mary pun mulai berlari menjauh.

"Mary tunggu!"

Seto pun mengejar Mary.

"Tidak-AAAAH!"

**_BRUAAAAKKK_**

Mary pun terkena sebuah batu dengan cukup keras dan membuat kepalanya terbentur pohon dengan kencang.

Dan bisa terlihat **cairan berwarna merah **yg biasa kita bilang dengan nama **_'Darah' _**mengalir dari kepalanya.

...

**_Hening_**

"Mary!?"

Seto pun berlari ke arah Mary.

"Mary?,bertahan!"

"S-Seto,m-maaf j-jika a-aku terlalu egois..."

"Egois?,egois katamu?,hei!,seharusnya aku yg bilang begitu!,aku lah yg terlalu Egois untuk mempercayai perkataanmu tadi,jadi tolong maafkan aku..."

"Tidak...,a-aku lah yg bersalah...,j-jadi t-tolong m-maafkan a-aku...,t-tidak seharusnya a-aku bersifat s-seperti itu kepada o-orang yg paling berharga bagiku..."

**_DEEGG_**

"Tapi kumohon!,jangan salahkan dirimu!,aku lah yg bersalah!,maaf, kukira kau lah yg mengambil sepatuku..."

"S-Seto...,**_Gomen-ne Watashi..._**"

Dan pandangan nya mulai kabur Dan disaat setelah itu,semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"M-Maryy!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maru : yak!,chap 1 bersambung, gimana menurut kalian?,jelek?, aku dapet ide FIC ini dari perpaduan(?) cerita di buku Bahasa Indonesia kelas 5 dan 6, dan cerita yg kuambil itu yg bagiku menarik**.

**Mi : ya...,sebenernya si Author deg2an pas bikin FIC ini,takut ga ada yg suka, mungkin sekian dulu.**

**Shayora : ketemu lg di CHAP 2 yaa!.**

**Geko : Revieew Pleaaaseee!**


End file.
